Reunion
by dmaeq
Summary: The year is 2022 and The New Directions are about to gather for their 10 year high school reunion. The group believes that Santana is dead after she went missing but little do they know Santana was turned into a vampire years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

Plot summary: The year is 2022 and The New Directions are about to gather for their 10 year high school reunion. The group believes that Santana is dead after she went missing but little do they know Santana was turned into a vampire before she was supposed to start college.

It was a late night at a Cincinnati night club, people were dancing and flirting. The bartender watched all of this. She envied the people out on the dance floor and she envied the couples both gay and straight embracing each other and showing signs of affection. She had a true love like that once. The thoughts of Brittany and her glowing blonde hair and pretty green eyes came into her mind.

Around 1 a.m., her shift ended. People around the bar knew her as Antonia. But the name given to her in human life was Santana. Santana a name that different meanings in Hispanic Catholic communities. Some considered a variation of Santa Ana which in English meant Saint Ann, mother of Mary. Or considered the meaning to be holy.

Santana Lopez was never holy in her human life. She had a reputation of bullying others to keep her popularity. But there was one person who brought out the best in her, and that was Brittany S. Pierce. She was the love of Santana's life.

Santana came home to her dark apartment which the Good Vampire Network had provided for her. She drank a little bit of packaged blood and headed into her coffin. On the inside of coffin she kept a flashlight. She closed the lid after climbing in and turned on the flashlight on the top of the coffin was a picture of her beloved Brittany taped onto it.

She often thought of the past and this night she thought back to graduation night back in 2012. She and Brittany had come out to the school and most people had accepted it. They loved each other deeply and both worried about the future causing a breakup. Santana had been accepted into several colleges and finally decided to attend her father's alma mater, University of Miami. Brittany decided to attend cosmetology school.

"The night of graduation was a huge party at Rachel Berry's. The Glee club drank and remembered the past. Brittany and Santana sat outside on Rachel's back porch looking up at the stars.

"I can't believe we finished high school today." Santana said.

"I know." Brittany said feeling a bit down.

"What is it? Santana said.

"I worry about us. What if we can't last having a long distance relationship." Brittany said.

"Don't worry, once you finish cosmetology school you can come down to Miami and we will be together all the time."Santana said putting her arms around her.

"I hope so". Brittany said.

A few weeks later, Santana flew to Miami for orientation. Her parents were supposed to go with her on the same flight, but a work obligation for her father changed the plans. Instead Santana flew to Miami by herself and to be joined by her parents the following day.

Upon arrival in Miami, Santana was in awe of the beautiful city. She managed to sneak into a night club with a fake I.D. There she had fun and got cell phone numbers from guys and girls. She was only hoping for friendship from the girls, her belonged to Brittany. She didn't know that he was watching her.

Around midnight she left the club and started to walk down to her hotel room. He grabbed her from behind and took her an ally. She struggled and he held her against a wall and then she saw the fangs come out. She screamed a bit and then he opened his mouth wide and bit on the side of her neck. He drained her and turned into a vampire. She awoke in his lair and screamed.

She saw him standing near the bed and she was able to get a better view of him. He was tall and had dark hair and piercing green eyes.

"Hello my progeny." He said.

"What did you to me." She asked in fear. The fangs came out again

"You are vampire." He said.

"What you are fucking with me ?, She said.

He dragged her out of bed and dragged her to a table in which she saw a wine glass filled with blood. He put the glass her near and her fangs came out. She cried in horror.

Her maker's name was Hunter Kennedy. He had been a vampire for 150 years. He had been turned shortly after arriving in America from Ireland. He was extremely cruel vampire. He decided to turn a young woman every five years and train her to be a killer. But with Santana he failed. She refused to kill and only drank packaged blood. Eventually they parted ways and Santana was alone.

A year later after being turned, she managed to make it to New York. There another vampire, Jenna spotted Santana one night breaking into a blood bank to steal blood. Jenna revealed herself to Santana and told her about the Good Vampire Network. The Good Vampire Network was underground movement of vampires who had either given up killing innocent people or didn't want to kill. They feed on human volunteers, or drank packaged blood or animal blood. The only killings of humans that the organization ever did were those of people who deserved it like rapists, child molesters and people who have harmed the innocent. They had deep ties into the government which allowed members to change identities whenever needed. Santana became Antonia Martinez to the human world. Santana and her new vampire friends kept track of her friends and relatives through the Internet. They learned that Santana had reported missing to the Miami police 48 hours after she didn't meet up with her parents. Search parties happened and the local media in both Lima and Miami covered the story. Brittany had been interviewed by papers and news stations.

Santana had once watched one interview online that had been archived on the news station site. In the video, Brittany was interviewed in Lima. She looked tired. The news reporter visited her in her home. Santana managed to make a copy of the interview onto a hard drive and she watched it often just to hear Brittany's voice.

The interviewer, sat down on the front of Brittany's house. Brittany had been wearing a custom t-shirt with Santana's face on it that said missing.

"Now Miss Pierce. Tell me how has it been since your girlfriend went missing three months ago." The female reporter asked.

"It's been difficult, I hope Santana is alive out there and hope somehow she can come back to us. Please Santana come home if you are watching this or if someone is holding her please let her go." Brittany pleaded.

Back in the coffin, Santana wept thinking about the past. She tried not to but she thought about her past often. In the past ten years she moved around frequently, working night jobs like bar tending or sometimes caring for people in nursing homes. At the bars, owners noted that she looked like an 18 year old but since she had legitimate government ID's, they believed she was older than 18 and allowed her to work. Santana sometimes laughed that she was really 28. The year before she decided to come back to Ohio because it was familiar to her. She was about two and a half hours from Lima. But she never drove up to Lima. She thought about it countless times. She imagined seeing her hometown again even though it would have to be at night. Three years before, her parents Miguel and Sonya made the painful decision to have Santana declared dead after seven years of being missing. Santana was informed of this by a GVN member who had ties to the vital statistics offices in Ohio. Santana felt there was some truth to her parents decision, their child was dead in a way.

Finding out about the reunion

The next night was Santana's night off from the bar. She had her laptop on the couch. She went on a McKinley's alumni's site. On the homepage, she noticed a large banner announcing the reunion of the class of 2012. She sighed in a weird way. She went to the next web page which detailed the reunion information. The reunion was going to he held at the high school in a few months and she cried when she a "In Memory" tribute to her.

Santana made the decision to go back to Lima to see somehow see her old friends from afar without revealing herself. She wanted to see Brittany one more time. Santana would have to plan her trip carefully and find ways to hide herself from the people of her human life.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion-Chapter 2

A few days after Santana made her decision to return to Lima, she went to Cleveland to spend a weekend with her vampire friends Jenna and Ricco. They were the ones who gave Santana the best advice. Jenna had been a vampire since 1955 and Ricco had been a vampire since 1975. They had married since the 1979 after they found each other New York City.

It was almost midnight when Santana pulled up to Jenna and Rico's house. She walked into the house. Jenna and Rico told her not to knock. When walking in, she was hugged by the couple.

They immediately introduced Santana to Karina, the young human who was friend of theirs that they would feed off of.

Karina, held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Santana, I hope you enjoy my blood." She said.

Santana observed Karina, for some odd reason she reminded her of Brittany with blonde hair and soft perky voice.

Karina laid on the couch and Santana as the guest of Jenna and Rico's was the first to feed off of Karina.

She climbed on top of Karina and purposely rubbed her breasts against Karina's and then sank her fangs into her neck and suck for a few minutes. Jenna and Rico did the same and Karina was weakened a bit. She went to lay down in the special room, the host couple had for their feeders.

Santana had always preferred feeding off of females. Jenna and Rico knew that and often they sought female volunteers for feeding sometimes they found blondes to volunteer in hopes that it would comfort Santana. The once tried to hook up Santana with another lesbian vampire named Jade. But it didn't work out, Santana was still in love with Brittany.

She, Jenna and Rico decided to play a game of poker, while Karina rested in the other room.

Halfway through, Santana made the announcement.

"I'm thinking of going to Lima in a few months". Santana said nervously.

Jenna responded in shock, "Lima, you are thinking about back there, are you going to see your family and Brittany."

"Well a few nights ago, I found online that my class is having their 10-year reunion in July and I was thinking of going and seeing them from afar." Santana said.

Jenna and Rico looked at each other nervously.

Rico put his hand over Santana's hand, "Sweetie sometimes it's hard to do stuff like that. I tried once."

Rico then told Santana about the time he tried to watch his parents from afar once. Rico was turned into a vampire in Chicago by an Italian vampire Dominic. Rico was a young police officer who was wounded in response to a bank robbery. When he was taken to the hospital and pronounced dead, Dominic sneak in and turned him. Rico was buried days later and was later dug up from his grave.

Months later, Rico sneak around one night at his family's home. His parents Anthony and Carla were still in grief. He hated seeing them that way. Rico made the mistake of walking into a garbage can which made noise. He heard his mother say "Anthony, someone is outside."

Rico hurried to run away from the house but his father spotted and screamed "What the hell, it can't be Rico."

Rico then heard the door open and his mother's voice say, "Anthony what are you saying, it's Rico." Rico made the bad decision to turn and face his parents and they broke down crying. He then ran off into the night.

He never knew the further outcome of his stunt. As he finished his story, tears stream down his face and Santana was a bit shaken.

"I regret doing that." He said.

Santana stayed quiet.

Jenna went over and hugged her, "Santana we aren't human and the people from our human lives think we have died. It might be too much in case someone sees you, but in your situation, maybe it would give you closure to see those people one last time, but don't let them see you."

After spending the weekend with Jenna and Rico, Santana returned back to Cincinnati and decided to make the first plans to return to Lima. She knew that her parents remained in the same home and through some online investigations she found out that her father and mother were spending the summers in Puerto Rico doing medical volunteer work.

Santana looked through a small hope chest that contained the items she had in Miami at the time she was turned. After turning her, Hunter went to her hotel room and took all of the items she had in there.

When he showed her belongings days after her siring , he said cruelly, "I'm going to let you keep your last human possessions. Oh look at this blonde thing I would love to drain her."Hunter said holding up a picture of Brittany.

Hunter held tightly from behind, "She was your lover, wasn't she?" Santana nodded in fear.

"She'll move onto the next dyke, after she realizes you aren't going back." He said.

The hope chest also contained a set of keys to her home in Lima. She had her purse and wallet which contained pictures of her parents and other friends. She had some of the clothes she packed for Miami. She had her McKinley class ring and a heart diamond pendant that Brittany gave her during the last Valentine's Day together.

Santana asked her boss at the bar for time off during the first week of July. The reunion was going to be a three day event. The first night would be family night in which the alumni brought their spouses and children. The second day was a picnic during the day, Santana knew she had to cross off that event. The third day was a dance at night for alumni and spouses.

When June came around, Santana purchased expensive wigs that would help conceal her identity. Through some human allies of the GVN, they made sure that Santana's childhood home wouldn't be watched so she could stay there during her time in Lima.

Santana dug up some information on her former Glee clubbers. The year before she learned that Rachel Berry made it to Broadway. Santana watched the Tonys and saw Rachel and Finn there as Rachel won her Tony. Santana was happy for Rachel even though she had her issues back in high school with Rachel. Finn had been working as a music producer. Santana found out that Mercedes worked as a popular background singer for many years before settling down to teach at McKinley. Tina and Mike married and lived in Los Angeles and he worked as a choreographer. Kurt and Blaine lived in San Francisco and like Mercedes also worked as music teachers. Artie, her former rival for Brittany was living in Los Angeles trying to break into the film business. Puck and Lauren married and were living in Las Vegas. Sam and Quinn were married and living in Dayton. Here beloved Brittany was still in Lima working at a local hair salon.

Santana felt like a vampire loser compared to all of them. She was forever 18 and was never going to pursue her dreams. She was never going to have children. She imagined that her friends had fun with their pursuits after high school. The months after being turned Santana was watching Hunter kill innocent victims and trying to force her to kill. She should have been in college but that was the life she was supposed to have as a human.

It was June 30th, Santana packed up all her items needed for her return to Lima. She loaded her black car with tinted windows and around 10 pm she drove off for Lima.

During her drive, she remembered the road trip she and Brittany took to Cincinnati during their senior year. They were in Brittany's car which had been given to her as an 18th birthday present. They sang out loud sometimes obnoxiously for laughs.

They sang Songbird and Landslide and they even pulled over to make out. In Cincinnati, they went sight seeing and doing goofy things. Santana remembered the drive back to Lima and she remembered her Brittany spending almost an hour trying to change a flat tire.

In the present, time had gone by too fast and before Santana knew it she was 20 miles away from Lima. She had a CD in her car's CD player and she played My Immortal and she eventually came near the "Welcome to Lima" sign.

She said to herself, "I guess I'm home."


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion Chapter 3

Upon crossing into Lima, memories flooded Santana's mind. As she drove pass by Breadstix, memories of the hi jinxes she did there came back to her. She decided to purposely drive by McKinley High to see if it had changed and the building had a change bit and it seemed bigger. Santana pulled over to look at the building and surrounding football field. High school was the last part of Santana's human life and it hurt to see the building and football field because most of her last happy memories were in those areas. She remembered Glee club, Brittany, cheerleading and the bitchy activities she was involved in.

Santana glanced at the field one more time before she put the car into drive and headed to the home she shared with her parents. It was about five miles before she pulled into the neighborhood that she had lived in from age 5 to 18. Like the school, the home also contained some of her last happy memories of human life. She remembered the graduation party her parents threw for her in the backyard. She remembered going on jogs around the neighborhood with her mom and playing basketball in the driveway with her father.

As Santana pulled into the driveway, a memory of her and her mother planting flowers in the front yard came into her mind. She was 8 years old and her dark haired brown eyes mother Sonya was showing her how to plant tulips.

"See, hija these is how you pat the soil around the plants". Sonya said. Little Santana followed.

Using a flashlight, Santana saw that there were no longer animal plants or flowers in the front yard near the door. She wondered if her mom had stopped gardening because of her absence.

The month before, a human ally of the GVN was given Santana's house key and he came over to the house to make it sure the locks had not been changed in 10 years and they weren't changed. Since Santana lived in the home as a human, she would be able to enter it as a vampire.

Santana entered the house with ease. She went into the garage from the interior of the house and opened the garage door and parked her car in the door. She then headed into her bedroom which almost the same as left it 10 years before. The only thing that had been changed with the comforter on the bed and the room was now painted white instead of the red color she had it in high school. Santana found her high school yearbooks on a shelf and opened the one from her senior year. There were pictures of her with Glee club at sections, regionals and nationals. She remembered how bittersweet it was for the members towards the end of their performances. She came across a picture of her Brittany when they were voted cutest couple by the student body.

Santana also remembered the first time she and Brittany had sex during their freshman year. Her parents had gone away one weekend. Brittany wanted to experiment with her and Santana ended up enjoying the oral sex and doing other things with Brittany.

Two hours later Santana decided to head into the basement to get into the coffin shortly before the sun was supposed to come up. The human ally from the GVN had set up a coffin in the basement for her. She decided to take a flashlight with her so she could look at old photo albums and yearbooks. She climbed into the coffin which was a bit wide to accommodate vampires reading and doing other things will in their coffins.

Santana looked through photo albums of her life. Her childhood, teen years and pictures of her life with her parents and relatives. Santana came across a picture of her and her grandmother, Anita. Grandma Anita was a kind old woman who taught Santana how to sing and she herself was a great singer. By the time Santana was 15, Anita was suffering greatly from Alzheimer's and the bond they had was broken. Two years later Anita passed away with Santana, Sonya and Miguel by her side and shortly before she died, she looked towards Santana and said, "You are a good singer". Santana never forgot how her grandmother looked at that moment she was had the sweet face of an elderly person who was gaining peace in her impending death. Santana then thought back to how that precious look of her grandmother kept her from doing something horrible after becoming a vampire.

A few months after being turned by Hunter, he forced Santana to go with him into a neighborhood in Miami that dominated by elderly retirees. It was 8 pm at night, he had forced Santana into wearing a a bright colored dress that he called her "Sundays' best lure". Santana had been fighting with Hunter in the months before, she thought about leaving but Hunter would threaten her by saying that he would track down her loved ones and kill them. For awhile, Santana thought that becoming a cold blooded killer with Hunter would be the best way to protect her loved ones from being harmed. During this adventure as Hunter called it, he told her that he was going to force her to feed on live blood and they were going to lure their victim by pretending to be a sweet Christian couple giving out pamphlets. Hunter had told her that the neighborhood residents were the typical senior citizen retirees they would be weak with age and would be less likely to fight back. Santana for awhile thought that killing an old person wouldn't be wrong because they were going to die eventually.

After knocking on a few doors, they were greeted by an elderly woman who wore the typical jogging suit.

Hunter spoke in a soft voice, "Hello ma'am, I'm Pastor Wilikes, my wife and I are with Miami South Baptist Church. We are going around sharing the word of the Lord." The woman looked towards the "couple" and said, "Your wife looks so lovely why don't you both come in."

They headed into the house. The old woman said, "Both of you sit down."

The old woman placed her hand on Santana's arm. Just then Hunter lunged forward and tackled the old woman. He knocked her out and carried her to a bed room. Santana was nervous thinking this was going to be her first kill.

Hunter stripped the old woman naked and restrained her wrists and ankles to bed posts with duct tape. He had once told Santana that he enjoyed have his prey restrained sometimes and having them naked added to their humiliation.

"Let her wake up and we will reveal herself to her." He said.

About an hour later, the old woman started to gain consciousness. She saw the "couple" standing on her bedside.

"Please take whatever you want" She cried.

Hunter said in a sadistic tone, "We don't want any money or jewelry." Just then his fangs came out and he said, "We want your blood".

The old woman screamed at the sight of the monster she welcomed into her home.

"What are you" She cried.

Hunter laughed, "Since your old hag, I guess you might have read Dracula at some point, well hag lady, vampires exist and it is time for us kill you."

"Santana come here" He demanded. Santana came closer to the woman.

The tension of the moment had caused Santana's fangs to come out. Hunter held Santana close to him.

"She isn't my wife, I turned her into a vampire a few months back. You are going to have pleasure of being her first live feed." Hunter said.

Santana looked at the woman and showed the woman her fangs. The woman was cried heavily.

"You are beautiful, you can't be a monster." She cried. Santana sat on the bed and looked at the wrinkled neck of the woman. For a moment the old woman looked like how her grandma Anita looked. Santana then knew she could't kill the old woman because there was a chance that the woman had grandchildren.

Santana got up and said, "I can't do this"

Hunter in his anger throw Santana against a wall.

" Well if you don't do it, I will." He barked.

Hunter then roughly got on top of the woman and ripped her throat with his fangs. The old woman gurgled blood and Santana saw the immense pain and tears that came from the old woman. Hunter killed her.

Santana then flashed back to the present. She still felt guilt for what happened to the old woman and then others she witnessed Hunter kill and at times that haunted her. Later on, she got the strength to stand up Hunter and eventually her grew tired of her and they parted ways. Hunter had asked her once why she never killed him and Santana said "I cant kill anyone even a vampire."

After parting with Hunter and being with vampires like Jenna and Rico. Santana realized that she had to develop the strength to kill vampires who enjoy killing.

Elsewhere in Lima, Brittany was in bed with her current girlfriend, Kelly. Kelly was a shorter brunette. They had been together for a year. Brittany after a few years of Santana's disappearance came to realize she needed to love again. She began dating several woman and none of the relationships lasted more than a few dates. She even dated a few men but those situations didn't work out either.

For the past year, Brittany felt comfortable with Kelly. She was a former cheerleader like her and they chatted about the past and she enjoyed dancing just as much as Brittany did. Kelly was asleep peacefully.

Brittany looked at her and stared up at the ceiling. With the reunion happening soon, she thought of Santana and the past. Despite loving Kelly, Brittany knew it wasn't the same as she had with Santana.

The day of Santana's departure for Miami, Brittany had driven Santana to the airport. She jokingly whined, "I'm going to miss you too much. You should skip orientation."

Santana laughed, "Too bad you have to work this weekend you could have come with me".

They hugged and kissed and Santana headed to the check in area. Brittany could never forgot the cute smirk that Santana flashed her when she turned around to look at her one last time. Brittany thought she would see Santana again.

Brittany felt Kelly getting out of bed. She said, "Good morning Kelly." Kelly kissed her.

Kelly got up and said, "I'll be back here at 5 and then we get ready for the reunion."

Brittany nodded. Brittany since she owned her own hair saloon decided to take these fews days off from the saloon to hang out with old friends. She and Mercedes were the only ones still living in Lima and they didn't see the rest of their high school friends that much. Mercedes had organized a spa day for the women of the group. They were going to meet at the spa at 8 am.

Rachel, Quinn, Lauren and Tina were driving to the spa to meet up with Brittany and Mercedes.

Quinn was behind the wheel. "I'm glad we are getting together during the day. I miss Brittany and Mercedes.

The other women nodded. Tina then said sadly, "This group feels incomplete without Santana."

The others became instantly sad at the sound of Santana's name. They approached the spa and restaurant and saw Mercedes and Tina standing outside the building. After they got hugs were exchanged and they went inside for breakfast.

Brittany also feeling incomplete with Santana in the group, looked sad during the meal. This had not been the first time, the women got together like this. They had gotten together over the years for weddings, births and other events but everyone always missed Santana.

Mercedes noticing Brittany's sadness, said "You are thinking about Santana".

Brittany nodded. Then about a minute later, she spoke up and said, "I know I need to move on, and I have with Kelly but I still miss her. I'll never know if she is dead or alive. I think she is dead but I wonder how she died. I wonder if she was scared".

Mercedes then hugged her tightly and the rest of the group comforted her. The group all mourned Santana and all of them felt not closure like Brittany. They had no idea about what happened to Santana.

Santana was dead in a sense but she wasn't gone from this Earth. She was existing but no one from the group knew that. They were unaware that Santana their friend and Brittany's true love was in Lima.

While they were getting pedicures, manicures and other spa treatments, Santana was lying in a coffin thinking of the past while being disgusted with herself for being a monster.

At 3 pm, the spa day ended and the women headed back to the hotel rooms or homes to get ready for the family night event. Santana still had about five hours to go before she could go out.

Brittany got ready at home and changed into a green dress and Kelly came home from her job and got home.

While putting on her makeup, Kelly asked, "How was your spa day with your friends?"

"It was nice". Brittany simply responded

"Have you been thinking about Santana?" Kelly asked

"Yes I have. I love you Kelly but I will always still love Santana. She responded.

Kelly hugged her from behind, "Sweetie I know you do and I understand how hard it must have been for you when she went missing"

Brittany kissed her.

Around 7 pm they headed to the family night event that was being held at McKinley's gym. Brittany was happy to see the guys and she enjoyed holding Sam and Quinn's six month old son, Braden. Mike and Tina had a 3 year old girl named Haley. Brittany enjoyed playing with both children. The guys of the group also felt the loss of Santana.

They were her friends and despite some of the conflicts she had with them, they still considered her a friend and they were all devastated when she went missing. Puck, Finn, Artie, Sam, Mike and Kurt even once to Miami to assist with a search party for Santana.

At 8 pm, Santana rose out of her coffin. She showered and got ready. She dressed in black jeans, black shirt and leather jacket. She placed a light brown wig on her head and she put sunglasses and scarf in her purse. She drove to McKinley. Santana knew about a secret entrance to the gym's observation area. Back in high school, she and Puck discovered it once. The entrance was near the janitor's lounge. Santana carefully entered the building and found the entrance that led to a stairway to the gym observation deck

She came onto the observation deck and no one was there. She figured they would stay on the gym floor. There was little lighting on the deck and she was glad about that it would make it easier for her to hide.

She looked down on the gym floor and didn't spot her friends immediately. She at first spotted Jacob Ben Israel who she still loathed. She saw Quinn at a table playing with her baby boy. Santana found some joy from that. As she scanned through the reunion she saw the others and finally she saw Brittany slow dancing with a woman.

Santana felt a strange sense of jealousy as saw another embraced with Santana. Tears started to stream down her face. She then reasoned with herself and thought, "She had to move on"

She continued observing the group and noticed how they all had aged some since she last saw them. Their faces had changed a bit. Santana wasn't aging like them and she didn't know if she should be happy or angry about not aging.

Around 11 pm a young women who was hired by Sam and Mike arrived to pick up the kids to take them back to the hotel and babysit them for a couple of hours. Earlier, the old Glee club decided to stay late to rehearse a song that they were going to perform for the picnic tomorrow. Santana had noticed that the Glee club wasn't leaving as some other reunion goers had left.

Figgins went up to the podium to talk, "Ok everyone the first night is over, see you tomorrow at the picnic".

Santana recalled the incident in high school in which he told Tina and Mr. Schue about vampires existing and how he believed that Tina was a vampire. Back then Santana didn't know that vampires really existed and she laughed at what happened. Now in the present, she knew about the existence of vampires and was now one.

Santana noticed that Finn was bringing in guitars, she wondered if they were going to perform she decided to stay to see what they were going to do. She then saw Kelly hug and kiss Brittany before leaving.

The group then started singing an a cappella version of Don't Stop Believin. A smile appeared on Santana's face as she heard Rachel and Finn's voices.

The song finished and then a crashing sound was made and the group Figgins was stumbling towards them. His throat was torn out and he was gurgling blood. Santana saw this and knew it was Hunter. Finn and Sam ran towards Figgins

"Sir who did this to you?" Finn said.

Figgins couldn't respond.

Then Hunter appeared and said, "I did". The group was horrified as they saw Hunter's fangs and the blood coming from his mouth.

"Santana, come out, come out where ever you are" Hunter said as Finn and Sam attempted to attack him.

Santana jumped from the deck onto the gym removed her wig and scarf and was fully revealed to the Glee club. They were shock to see Santana but she still looked 18. Brittany was shaking still in shock . They were horrified to see the sight of Santana's fangs.

"Come on Hunter. Let's battle it out." Santana walked past her group of friends and Finn and Sam decided to run back to the group.

Santana and Hunter began battling it out. Vampires were stronger than humans. Santana had a secret weapon. Years before, she was told to carry a stake her coat in case she encountered another vampire who was harming innocent humans. Santana pulled out the stake and Hunter laughed.

"You can't do it" He said.

"You never had the guts and you couldn't kill to feed." He said. Santana lunged forcefully at him and plunged the stake towards him.

"You are going to be only one I will kill" and with a forceful plunge to the chest Hunter turned to ash.

She turned to see the view of her friends, they were all horrified at what they had seen.

She saw Brittany with tears in her eyes and she told the group.

"Call the police and tell them Figgins was attacked by animal. They always believe stuff like that."

Brittany came towards her and Santana said "I'm a monster now. Stay away."

Brittany cried, "Santana no"

Santana then fled the school.

The group called the police and explained that they believe that Figgins was attacked by an animal, the coroner and police believed them and the news media emerged on the school.

In private, they made the decision that they would keep Hunter and Santana a secret but they decided to find Santana. Brittany wanted to know what happened to Santana.

Santana made back to her house and she went into the shower and cried. Even though she killed Hunter who likely was going to continue killing. She felt like a monster because some of her loved ones saw the fangs. Before sunrise, she went into the coffin and cried again. She was supposed to let anyone see here and she was upset that Hunter had likely been watching her and somehow found about the reunion.

She was reunited with her past and elsewhere everyone was in shock over what they saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion-Chapter 4

**I want to give a shout out and credit to Alibooboo for inspiring me to involve a other Glee characters in this story.**

Shortly after getting in the coffin, Santana sent text messages to Jenna and Rico about what happened. They promised to arrive in the night. Santana lied in the coffin, still distraught over Figgins' death. She felt guilty because she was the reason Hunter was in Lima.

Around noon that day. The Glee club met at Brittany's house. Kelly wouldn't be there, she had to work. Due to the shock of Figgins' death, the reunion committee canceled the picnic that had been scheduled.

They were gathered in the living room, nobody had slept. They were still shock over what happened.

Tina said, "I can't believe vampires exist and Santana is one of them."

Brittany than said softly, "Back in high school, "I believed that Santa Clause existed. Later I found that there was no Santa Clause and what's more fucked up is that vampires exist and somehow the woman I loved is one. She didn't look scary. The fangs looked weird but she did't seem or feel like a monster." Brittany had the image of the fear in Santana's eyes in her mind.

Everyone stayed quiet for while.

Kurt spoke up, "We need to keep our promise and find her and ask how she became a vampire."

"What if she left Lima?" We won't know where to find her." Rachel said.

Quinn said, "Maybe she is at her parents' house. They are gone this summer, Dr. and Mrs. Lopez are in Puerto Rico doing volunteer work."

Sam responded, "I guess that would be a start".

Brittany stayed quiet and she remembered the last time she saw Santana before she left to Miami. She then remembered the months she spent with Santana's parents talking to private investigators and police in Miami about possible theories about Santana.

The something popped into her head. She recalled an incident in which the Miami police told the Lopez family about a man who called into the station saying that she had seen a seen a young woman who looked like Santana near a hospital one night. The police look into the sighting but didn't find anyone else who had seen Santana.

She told the group about that and they wondered if the man had seen vampire Santana.

There was a knock on Brittany's door and she got up and answered it and it was Dave Karofsky along with Will and Emma Schuester.

The group all got up and said and greeted them.

Dave then said, "We know about Santana".

"How do you know about that ?" Brittany said, with some tension

Dave then started to speak, "I found out about the existence about 8 years ago. I was in L.A., for a vacation. I went to a gay club and three vampires attacked the club and there was another vampire who had been tracking them and they saved my life and the lives of others. I got to know this vampire and he told me about the Good Vampire Network what we call GVN. GVN is a secret group of a vampire faction who have vowed not to kill innocent people or have stopped killing. They live on packaged blood and they some times feed in small amounts from volunteers. They have human allies like me, who help them when needed. I have helped a few vampires get new identities, I have helped them move to different places.

Will then spoke, "Emma and I are also allies of the GVN. After we got married, we were in Jamaica for our honeymoon and we encountered some vampires who were apart of GVN. Since then we help when we can".

Brittany then asked, "How did you three find out about Santana?"

Emma spoke her in soft voice, "Well three years ago, Santana's vampire friend Jenna called me from the ally list. She knew about some allies being here in Lima. Jenna told us about a vampire whose real name was Santana Lopez who was originally from Lima. I was shocked and I told Will about it. We figured out right way that the reason that why Santana was "missing" was because she was a vampire. After Jenna contacted us, I found out that Santana's parents were filling legal paperwork to have her declared dead. I call Jenna and told her about that. She told us that to never contact Santana because it is always hard for vampires to be in contact with people they knew in their human lives."

Will said, "Jenna didn't tell us about how Santana was turned. Vampires keep some things secret from the human allies. So we never inquired about Santana's siring. Emma and I figured that it would be best to keep this secret for the sake of Santana."

Brittany in anger shouted towards Will and Emma, "How could you keep that from me and Santana's parents?"

Will and Emma were unsure of what to say.

Dave came over to Brittany and held her, "Brittany, they were trying to protect everyone involved. Vampires like Santana who choose not to kill innocent people, live in fear of becoming cold blooded monsters. Sometimes they avoid being in contact with their loved ones from their human life."

Brittany hugged Dave back.

He then continued, "About a month ago, I was contacted by GVN by mail with envelope that contained a key to check out the childhood home of a vampire who was coming to Lima for a brief visit. When I was read the bottom part that said go to the address of Miguel and Sonya Lopez. I knew it was Santana right away. I went to the house to make sure the locks had not been changed and Santana's key still worked. I set up a coffin in the basement for her return and then I sent the key back.

"I knew Santana was coming to this reunion to see you all from afar. He said.

Will then said, "The three of us got calls from the GVN this morning and they told us about what happened to Figgins and we decided that you all of you need to know. The vampire Santana staked was her maker"

Karofsky said, "Santana is still in Lima. She's at her parents' house but she is in the coffin during the day. We could try seeing her tonight. Vampires can be out of the coffin while indoors but coffin time is sort of used by them as a reflection and rest period. We are better off waiting until nightfall.

The group impatiently started waiting for nightfall. They played cards and talked. Brittany decided to lie to Kelly and say that she needed to do some inventory and bookkeeping at her salon that night.

At 7:45 the Glee club, Schuesters and Dave met up at a parking lot.

Santana meanwhile knew she would be getting out of the coffin soon and she then noticed a text message from Jenna saying that she and Rico wouldn't be coming and that some human allies from the GVN would be over at her house to help her leave Lima.

Santana arose from her coffin and stayed in the basement. She was feeling hungry and weak and she got out a blood bag she had in the fridge and began drinking it. She heard the door ring, she headed up to see if it was the allies and she opened to the door to see Will, Emma, Dave Karofsky and her former Glee club standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god, you guys knows, go away!'' Santana said angrily.

The entire group stormed in. Santana did her best to keep her distance.

"How do you three know she said pointing towards Dave and the Schuesters." She questioned.

Will came closer, "We are allies of GVN".

Santana laughed in a way ,"So fucking charming. A few people from my past knew that I became a monster."

"Which one of you brought the coffin here?" She said.

"It was me" Dave said.

Brittany tried to get closer and Santana said, "Brittany, please stay away I'm not a human anymore."

Brittany was unsure and didn't respond.

Mercedes then started to walk closer to Santana. "We are your friends and we still love you and have missed you all these years and I know for a fact Brittany still loves you."

"How can you love a monster? I'm not like any of you. The year that should have been my freshman year of college, I spent with my maker Hunter he tried to force me to kill and I watched him kill people and I did nothing because I feared he would come here to Lima and harm my loved ones. For awhile I thought about being a killer but I could never rob a person of their life. I don't age and I never will have children. I can't go out in the sun and I live on fucking blood from hospitals, animal blood from animals that I seek out and kill and I sometimes feed a bit from live people who volunteer to give me some of their blood." Santana shouted.

Everyone in the group felt bad for Santana. Her high school friends were continue to age and living lives of adults who were in the stages of having different levels of successes in their careers and they were starting families. They were all unsure of how to deal with a vampire who was going to be 18 forever in physical appearance.

Brittany slowly approached Santana and said, "Santana I still love you and I know you still love us, if you didn't you wouldn't have came back to Lima. I noticed that you are wearing the heart diamond pendant I gave you back in high school"

Santana then sat on the floor shaking a bit and clinged her fingers on the pendant, "I did come back to see all of you, but all of you seeing me wasn't apart of my plan. You weren't supposed to see the freak."

Tears filled the eyes of everyone in the group, none of them saw Santana as a freak to them she was still human.

Brittany at this point managed to get close without Santana chasing her away and she sat on the floor next to her and she slowly took her into arms and Santana continued crying for few minutes until she calmed down.

Holding Santana, Brittany noticed that she felt different in way, Santana's body was cold and her skin was paler and for some reason it felt different from and Brittany couldn't quite explain it. Santana feeling Brittany's arms around her and she felt safe and she didn't feel like a freak. She saw the looks of pity on the faces of everyone in their room and sometimes she saw the expressions as fear. She noticed Rachel looking towards the kitchen counter where the blood bag had been left. Rachel figured that it Santana's feed. Quinn was still teary eyed and she was clinging to Sam. Quinn slowly walked towards Brittany and Santana. She took Santana's hand in hers and felt the coldness. Quinn like Brittany found that the hand felt odd. Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Emma and Lauren also made their way towards Santana and embraced her.

Santana was surprised that they would show affection after what she told them. She smiled at them and got up. Will then approached Santana and held for awhile. The guys of the group did the same.

Santana, then sat on the couch and began to spoke, "I guess I should tell how I became like this."

Brittany came close to her, "Please tell us, for the past 10 years we thought you were dead."

Santana responded, "I am dead in a sense".

Santana focused towards the floor and told her story, "The day I arrived in Miami for my college orientation , I got caught up in Miami and that night I had my fake ID with me and I managed to get into a night club. I had fun there on the dance floor and I met some people. I was making some new friends and I told that them I was going to attend the University of Miami. During that time, I didn't know that Hunter my maker was watching me. I was walking back to my hotel room and he grabbed me from behind and took me into an ally. I thought he was going to take money or rape me. I was really scared he put me against a wall and he bite me and drained me and I was turned. When I woke up in his lair he told me about it. He told me that every five years, he would find a young woman and turn and make her into a killer. He failed with me and he parted ways. I made my way up to New York and there I met Jenna and she connected me with the GVN. I have been moving around quite bit for the last 9 years and last year I decided come to Cincinnati. I work night jobs and most of my friends are vampires. I wanted to be back in Ohio for awhile. I found out the reunion a few months back and I decided to come to see Brittany and all of you from afar. I wasn't planning to reveal myself, but Hunter changed my plans."

Emma said coming close to Santana, "I'm sure Jenna sent you a message telling us that she contacted us and she said she and Rico can't come up here tonight and for us to help you leave Lima. Do you want us to help you?

Brittany then jumped in, "Santana stay here for a couple of days that way all us could catch up."

"I'm not sure if I should stay here, I don't want to put any of you in additional harm." Santana responded.

Puck said, "We know you're here in Lima, let's make a reunion out of it."

Dave then said, "Santana, I'll do my best to make sure that nothing happens and I call some other allies and tell me to be on the outlook if any other vampires come here to Lima."

Santana stayed quiet for awhile and then spoke up, "Are all of you sure that you want to be around a vampire ? Aren't any of you in fear?"

They all nodded no. Brittany took Santana' s hands and said, "You are still the person who knew in the past. You are different now and you aren't like us in some ways, but you are still apart of our group."

Santana said, "Ok I'll stay."

The group stayed until around 4 am talking with Santana about their pasts with her.

Santana told them she would have to be getting in the coffin soon. They followed her to the basement and saw the pine coffin that had been set up.

"I'll see all of you later on." Santana got into the coffin and closed the lid.

The group after cleaning a little and checking that Santana had enough blood for the next few days noticed the sun rising and they all saw how beautiful it was but each of them felt sadness that Santana could no longer see this beauty. They all left the house and they were unsure of what would happen with Santana staying in town for a couple of more days.


	5. Chapter 5

Reunion Chapter 5

Hours later after leaving the Lopez home, Will and Emma were in the bed trying to rest after a long night.

Emma close to Will, said "Will, I was thinking since we are moving to New Mexico next year, maybe we could take Santana with us.

Will, "What do you mean Emma?"

"Santana seems so lonely and maybe it would be better if she was in a situation in which others would always be looking out for her." Emma said softly

She continued, "The three of us could pose as a family, we can tell people that she is adopted. Then after several years maybe we could find somebody else to take her in."

Will responded, "I don't know Emma, it would be complicated to always be living with a vampire, people would wonder why she is never out during the day."

"Yeah I guess that would complicate things, it pains me to know that she might end up spending eternity alone unless she becomes a spouse of another vampire or turns someone or kills herself" Emma said.

Back at the Lopez home, Santana was lying in the coffin and still thinking her encounters with Brittany over the past few days. Santana was happy and sad at the same time being around Brittany. For the past ten years she had thought almost daily of Brittany and there had been times she thought about tracking Brittany down and turning her. But Santana, didn't want Brittany's family to feel the pain of not having her around. She wanted to spare Brittany the pain of watching her relatives grow old and die, while that wouldn't happen to her. Santana had not experienced those issues, but conservations with much older vampires showed her some of the pain of living forever.

Two years before, when Santana was living in Boston, she became friends with gay vampire couple, Luke and Andrew. Luke was turned during World War II in Germany. Luke had grown up in orphanage and really didn't have anyone in life until Andrew. They started a secret relationship and Luke was drafted and sent to the war. He was wounded on a battle field and was turned by a female vampire. A year later he made his way to back to the America, tracked down Andrew and turned him. Andrew at first, enjoyed knowing that he would have to spend eternity with Luke. But over time he missed his family who believed that he had been murdered. He missed Christmases, family get togethers and other things. After 10 years of being together, Andrew began to resent Luke for turning him. They ended up being apart for 20 years. In the 1970's they got back together and learned to live with the pain that Andrew had as result of being a vampire who could never have more memories with his family.

That story really shook up Santana and in a way give her a good reason not to find Brittany and turn her. The Pierce family was a very kind and loving family. Santana had always cherished the time she spent with Brittany's parents Frank and Louise and Brittany's younger sister Katie. She remembered the barbecues that the Pierces had. She recalled little Katie screaming and playing through the yard.

"Britt, Santana let's go swimming in the pool " She would scream during the summers.

Santana remembered the loving bond between the two sisters. She remembered Brittany teaching her little sister various dances and she remembered how much Katie emulated her big sister. Katie in a way was also a sister to Santana. Katie also sometimes tried to emulate Santana in the wrong ways. Once Katie insulted kids at school and said she learned from Santana. The Pierces were stern and encouraged Santana not to do certain things around Katie.

Santana remembered how kind the Pierces were. When Britt and Santana started dating, Frank and Louise accepted it immediately. Santana recalled the kindness of the couple. Her parents Miguel and Sonya weren't too accepting of the relationship between the two girls at first. One night during an argument, Santana found herself at the Pierces. She snuck in through the window and was crying in Brittany's arms.

Louise came into the room and found her in there, "Santana, what are you doing here?, it is late"

She noticed saw how distraught Santana was.

"Did you fight with your parents?" Santana nodded.

The girls then told Louise of the fight with the Lopez parents and how they disliked the relationship with Brittany and Santana.

A few days later, Santana was still staying over at the Pierces. Louise and Frank decided to go over to the speak with Miguel and Sonya. They wanted the parents to at least accept that Santana was a lesbian.

Santana stayed on the doorstep of her house, while she heard Frank and Louise speak to her parents.

Louise said in her soft voice, "Look, we understand what you two are going through. It was hard for us to accept that Brittany choose to be in relationship with another female. But she Brittany is how she is and nothing we did or could have done would have made a difference. She is a good kid and so is Santana despite her flaws. They love each other and we have gained happiness from that even though we still at times have trouble accepting and we fear other may discriminate against the girls. But please both of you give your daughter a chance and don't give up on her because she is way she is."

That small speech touched the hears of Sonya and Miguel and they welcome Santana back into their home. In time they grew to love Brittany more and respected the girls' relationship. Santana had always been thankful to the Pierces for helping her parents accept her.

In the present, the group got together at Breadstix to discuss their plans for the next couple of days. Someone was going to pick up Santana and take her over to Judy Fabray's lake house 30 miles away from Lima. She was spending the summer in Europe. Sam, Quinn, Mike and Tina also decided to bring Braden and Haley with them. They wanted to show Santana that they didn't fear her being around their children. Brittany, the morning before decided to break up with Kelly. She had too many feelings for Santana in the present and Kelly didn't matter much to her as much Santana did.

Santana got out of the coffin an hour later, she showered and dressed. Hours earlier, she received text message about the plans for the lake house. She got packed a cooler of blood bags and ice. Will and Emma were going to have a coffin sent to the lake house to be set up in a cellar.

At 9, Santana heard a car horn and it was Brittany outside in a car waiting for her.

Santana got into the car hesitantly and say "Hey".

For the first minutes, the car was quiet, neither Brittany or Santana could figure out what to say.

Santana decided to break the ice, "The other night I saw dancing with another woman, you looked happy what is her name?"

"That was Kelly, I broke up with her this morning." Brittany said.

"Was it because of me?" Santana asked.

"I guess it was, I still love you Santana and I love more than Kelly. I just couldn't be with Kelly at this time" Brittany said.

"You shouldn't have broken up with her, I'm going to be gone a couple of days." Santana said.

Brittany nodded.

"How is your family?" Santana inquired.

"Katie is in college in California, my parents are still back in Lima and they are doing well." Brittany said.

Minutes later, they approached the lake house The former Glee club was there, Will and Emma were planning to stay at the lake house, but they had other obligations.

Mike and Tina introduced Santana to their daughter Haley.

"Haley this is Santana she's an old friend of ours" Tina said.

Haley said "Hi, you're pretty, there is something funny about your skin. The little girl said pointing towards Santana's pale skin.

Mike looked up at Santana and mouthed "Sorry".

Santana smiled and said, "You are a little cutie"

Sam came over with his baby boy Braden. "This is my baby boy, Braden."

Santana looked at the baby who looked at like Sam. "He is a handsome little boy." She said.

Sam then handed the baby to her and Santana in shock, "Are you sure you want to hold me to hold him?"

Quinn came over, "It's ok Santana we trust you

Santana played with the baby awhile before giving him back to Quinn. Quinn and Tina went into the rooms to put the kids to bed.

They came down and the group began asking Santana more about life as a vampire.

Lauren, a former Twilight fan whose was known for her "vampire" attack on Jacob Ben Israel, a bit shy asked her, "Did feel weird to find vampires existed and that you became one."

Santana responded calmly, "It did, for the first few days I kept hoping that I would wake from up a nightmare, but I never did. I have learned to adapt. I do miss being out in the sun and I have gotten used to drinking blood. I think I might be ok for eternity and some days I enjoy the fact that I can't age."

A few hours later, the rest of the group decided to go to bed. Brittany went with Santana to the cellar where the coffin was set up. Santana drank blood out of a special flask used for blood storage.

"How does it feel to sleep in those?" Brittany asked

"I don't know it feels normal but then it's hard to explain, most of the time I don't really sleep. I think about the past." Santana said.

"Santana, do you want to feed from me?" Brittany asked softly.

Santana in shock said, "I'm good". Holding up the blood flask

Brittany said, "Please, I want to give you some of my blood."

Santana felt odd at the thought of drinking from the woman she loved. In the past 10 years, she had gotten used to drinking from the volunteer feeders because she didn't have a deep connection with them.

"Well I guess I could feed from you". Santana said.

Santana eyed Brittany's neck and her fangs came out.

"Don't freak out, I won't try to hurt you too much." She said.

She got close to Brittany held her and then sank her fangs into the side of Brittany's neck.

The pain of the fangs stung a bit and Brittany grimaced in pain for a moment.

Santana only drank for a few minutes before she swallowed the blood. Brittany's blood tasted better than the blood of previous live feeds. She wondered if the tasted better because she was in love with Brittany.

"The sun about to come up. You better go back to the house." Santana said.

Brittany nodded and went back in. The sun came up and Brittany was already missing Santana.


	6. Chapter 6

Reunion-Chapter 6

Brittany headed into the bedroom she was using in the lakehouse. She laid in the bed and initially thought of the experience she had of Santana feeding on her. She drifted to sleep. She began to dream.

The dream world brought Brittany to a beautiful white bedroom with candles and Santana was laying on the bed naked.

"Come on Brittany, let's have fun?" Santana said in the dreamworld.

Brittany went and laid next to Santana. Santana then forcefully got on top of Brittany and began kissing her passionately. She held Brittany's hands down and the fangs come out and she bit on her Brittany's breasts.

"No, Santana please that hurts." Brittany cried.

Santana then laughed, "That's the point". Her eyes turned red she then sunk her fangs into Santana's neck and she used her fangs to rip open her throat.

Just then, Brittany woke up shaking. For about an hour, she struggled to calm down and fall back to sleep. Thoughts of Santana harming her came into her head.

She finally feel asleep and ending up sleeping late. When she woke up, she heard the others outside frying burgers on a grill. She got up showered, dressed and headed outside. She forgot about the fang marks on her neck from the feeding. As she walked out to the picnic table. Mercedes noticed the fang marks right away and went over to Brittany.

"Uh, did Santana bite you?" Mercedes asked nervously.

Brittany nodded. "She fed from for a bit."

"Did it hurt?" Mercedes asked

"Santana was gentle as it could, the fangs stung a bit." Brittany said. At that moment Brittany started shaking because she thought back to the bad dream she had. Mercedes noticed the shaking.

"Are you ok?" She asked Brittany.

Brittany then pulled her arm and they walked over to the porch of the lakehouse.

"I had a bad dream about Santana. She was viscous to me and her eyes turned red and she tore my throat open. Don't tell the others. I don't think this dream meant anything." Brittany said.

Mercedes agreed not to tell them anything. The day went by and around 6 pm the friends were eating dinner and playing cards. A couple of more hours and Santana would be out of the coffin. Brittany was desperate to see Santana again, despite the bad dream that she had. She could never think that Santana would become a viscous vampire. Brittany sat on the porch swing and began thinking about the possibility of asking Santana to turn her. She thought to herself, "Hey 28 would be a good age to stay forever." But then she thought about the downside of becoming vampire, she would have to cut off contact with her family and she would have to learn to live at night to make a living.

Around 7:45, she went into the cellar and sat on the floor waiting for Santana to come out. She told the others that she wanted some alone time with Santana for awhile. When Santana did rise from the coffin. She ran over and began kissing her. Santana was surprised and didn't hold back. She returned the kisses and held Brittany tightly.

In the heat of the moment, Santana's fangs suddenly come out and she backed away from Brittany.

"Sorry about that" Santana said.

"No it's ok" Brittany said.

"I better drink some blood." Santana they went into the house and Santana drank a package of blood. The rest of the group was surprised that Santana didn't feed on Brittany again.

Awhile later, Brittany and Santana took a walk outside. Brittany did most of the talking. She told Santana about going to cosmetology school, working in hair salons and finally opening her own.

Santana spoke, "You have done well for yourself, I envy you, you have a normal life."

Brittany responded, "You are living a normal life too, I mean you bartend, you have friends and stuff."

"I do have friends in my life, but half of them think my name is Antonia and the other half are vampires who know me as a Santana. Some of my vampire friends have been around a lot longer than me. They have helped me deal with all of this." Santana said.

"Emma mentioned that you are friends with a vampire couple, Jenna and Rico. Do you know others?" Brittany inquired.

"I know few in addition to Jenna and Rico, there is Luke and Andrew, Helen and Stan, Joe and Ashley." She responded.

"Were all of them turned together?" Brittany asked.

"Jenna and Rico were turned at different times, Jenna was turned 20 years before Rico. Helen and Stan were turned together during the Revolutionary War. Joe and Ashley were turned by the same vampire but at different times. They found each other later on when their maker was rounding up his sirings to go a killing spree. Joe and Ashley decided not to kill. Luke turned Andrew after he came back from World War II as a vampire." Santana finished.

Brittany, nervously asked, "Santana, do you think you could turn me?"

"What?, no I can't Brittany." Santana said with tension in her voice.

"You would be losing a lot, you would be losing your family and this normal life you have. I don't want you to feel pain from a freak ." Santana said.

Brittany looked down and began crying and then said., " What are you planning to do for eternity? Please San, turn me you won't have to be alone." Brittany said with a tear streaming down her face.

Santana snapped, "I said no. I don't want you to be a freak. I don't want to end up hating me years later once you begin missing your family. My vampire friends Luke and Andrew, they were separated for 20 years because Andrew ended up missing his family. You see Luke grew up in an orphanage, he had no real family. Andrew was the first person he felt close to in his human life. The war was the first thing that separated them. Luke got turned in Germany. He came back and turned Andrew. It was fun for them for about 10 years, Andrew started to miss his family and things fell apart between him and Luke and they were separated for 20 years. I still sense some resentment from Andrew. That is why I won't turn you." Santana said.

Brittany broke down crying and ran off into the woods.

Santana started to run after her and she heard Brittany say, "Stay the fuck away from me."

She decided to head back to the lake house. When she entered the group noticed Brittany wasn't with her and Rachel asked her.

"We had a fight, she ran into the woods and didn't want me to follow her." Santana said.

"What did you guys fight about?" Kurt asked.

"She asked if I would turn her. I told her no." Santana responded.

"Did you ever think of turning her?" He asked.

"I have thought about it many times. Two years ago, I was living in Boston and I became connected with a gay vampire couple Luke and Andrew. Luke is Andrew's maker. They were lovers in their human life before Luke was turned in World War II. Anyway 10 years after Andrew was turned, he started to miss his family and he resented Luke for it and they separated for 20 years. When they got back together it took them awhile to both accept that Andrew lost time with his family" Santana said.

She stayed quiet for a minute or two and then spoke, "I won't do that to Brittany. I won't have her lose her family too soon in this life."

Mercedes then asked, "Do you ever plan to have another lover?"

"I tried to hook up with another lesbian vampire, Jade. But it didn't work out I was and am still in love with Brittany. I even went out dates a few times with human women." She said.

"I'll probably have to get a new lover at some point.I really don't want to spend eternity alone. But I won't turn Brittany. I don't want to see her in pain as I have said before." Santana continued.

"We both need to move on. She needs to continue enjoying the normal human life she has and I need to continuing as this." Santana said facing away from the group.

Nobody in the group knew what to say. It wasn't the first time in this reunion, that they had trouble relating to Santana. Santana then walked back outside and the rest of group sat in silence in the lake house living room.

Kurt then thought of his parents Burt and Elizabeth. He remembered how devastated Burt was when Elizabeth passed. He saw Burt move on slowly, even though he didn't date for years for until Kurt's meddling pushed him to Carole and he found love again. Finn also then thought of Carole and how she felt for years after losing her first husband Christopher. Finn's situation was different from Kurt's situation with Burt. Finn had no memories of his parents together. But both realized that it was possible for someone onto another love.

Brittany came back to the lakehouse later on and went straight to bed she was too upset.

Santana stayed on the porch, looking up at the stars and moon. As a vampire, she found this sight to be very beautiful. She was glad that there was beauty in nature at night. She missed seeing sunrises and seeing the beauty of daylight in her real life.

She began to think, "Maybe Brittany can live like a vampire with me. I can teach her and maybe we can move for away to lessen the pain of her not being around family."

When sunrise was near, she went back into the coffin.

Later that morning, Quinn went into Brittany's room and found her lying in bed. She still looked sad.

"Sweetie, why don't you come down and eat?" Quinn said

"I'll go down later." She said.

"You are still mad at Santana aren't you?" Quinn said

"I don't know why she won't just turn me." Santana said.

"She wants you to have your humanity, did she tell you about Andrew and Luke?" Quinn said stroking Brittany's hair.

"Yes, she told me, but I could adapt to being a vampire and I could maybe get over not being human and being around a human family." Brittany said.

"I think Santana wants the best for you." Quinn said.

Meanwhile in the coffin, Santana was lying and thinking deeply about the possibility of turning Brittany.

They met up that night around 9 pm. Brittany said, "I accept the fact that you don't want to turn me. But I want to have one more night with you and I want you to feed from."

Brittany later brought out a mattress to the cellar. Santana became highly aroused and began stripping off Brittany's clothes while she did the same. They both took turn sucking on each other's breasts and Santana accidentally bit Brittany's with her fangs a few time.

Brittany laughed. "What's so funny?" Santana asked.

Brittany told her about the dream and Santana said, "Well it has always been in my nature to be a bit rough and cruel.

Sex with Santana as a vampire felt weird to Brittany, her skin was cold and something about her body. When Brittany began feeling licking Santana's clit, it somehow felt cold and stiff but she still got pleasure out of it.

Santana then did the same to Brittany and she even fed a bit from Brittany's inner thighs.

Eventually they both calmed down and were embraced with each other.

Brittany said, "We don't have to part ways for good. We could still see each other once in awhile."

Santana, "I know we can, but I feel eventually it would get to hard for me, to see you grow older and I would hate to see you die."

Brittany, "I don't want you to feel sad for me, I want you to be happy for me and I know that will be hard for you, but we need to embrace and live and exist in the lives we each have. I hope you find a lesbian vampire and you make the best with her for eternity."

Tears stream down her face and Santana said, "You are my first love and I will never stop loving you."

Brittany held her, "I won't stop loving you."

After getting up and dressed they joined the group in the lake house. They all discussed plans to get together in the future with Santana and all of them except for Brittany decided to join GVN to further help Santana. They planned to inform Dave, Emma and Will about their future reunions with Santana and the GVN members planned to give Brittany information about Santana whenever they could.

The following night the group bid farewell to Santana and they planned to meet up in a year.

Santana put on her heart diamond pendant and said to Brittany "I'll keep this on all the time to remember you."

One year later-2023

The group along with Dave, Emma and Will got together at the Fabray lake house to meet with Santana for one night.

She drove up in a vintage Mustang with tinted windows. They all greeted her. They caught up with each other and a lot had changed. Rachel and Finn were expecting their first child a baby girl and Mike and Tina were in the process of adopting a Korean baby boy to join their family. Mercedes was engaged to man named Terrell. Kurt and Blaine were also in the process of adopting a child from overseas. Puck and Lauren were expecting a baby boy. Quinn and Sam had moved to Cincinnati to launch a bigger real estate agency.

Santana had reconnected with Jade and they began a slow relationship while both living in Los Angeles. Brittany had reunited with Kelly and they were also taking things slow.

Santana and Brittany sat on the porch talking.

Brittany inquired. "Are you happy with Jade and what is she like?"

"She is kind, she got turned when she was 21 in 1915, she was turned during a robbery at her family farm. They her parents, siblings and her secret lover Caroline. Back then, they loved each other but kept things secret. Jade spent decades going crazy trying to find a new love. We both feel we have healed each other and I told her about you and she thinks these reunions are good thing." Santana said.

Brittany spoke, "Kelly and I are doing good. We are thinking about having a commitment ceremony soon."

"Congratulations, Britt." Santana said hugging her.

The next reunion didn't happen for another 10 years in 2033. Kelly and Brittany had been married the year before and were in the process of adopting a toddler boy name Jeremy. The group then met whenever they could. The reunions with Santana were brief but memorable. Kelly, Terrrell and Artie's eventual wife Felicia never learned of Santana Lopez and thus they were kept out of the reunions. The secret remained among those who had the first reunion with Santana. In 2040, Blaine died in an car accident and Kurt eventually began a relationship with Dave Karofysky and during that same time Brittany and Kelly adopted a little girl named Tiffany to join their family. In 2041, Will Schuester died and Emma died the following year. In 2050, Quinn died of breast cancer and in 2055 Rachel and Finn were killed in a plane crash. Rachel was mourned greatly by the Broadway community. The following year Artie died of complications from kidney problems brought on by his spinal cord injury. Santana came back to pay her respects in all those incidents. In the years that followed, it became harder for the surviving and aging glee club members to reunite with Santana. Santana understood that their aging bodies not longer worked as they once did. In 2070, she received word that Kelly had died and she decided to go back to Lima to see Brittany.

Brittany was now 76 years old. Her blonde hair had to turned into a beautiful white color and her skin had wrinkles and she had trouble walking in the older age. Santana was the same age but she still remained in the body of an 18 year old girl. Santana in some ways felt old, she in some ways didn't connect with her "young peers" She and Jade were very happy thought and they were living in Seattle.

Santana approached the home and knocked on the door and elderly Brittany answered it and smiled, "Santana it's you come in sweetie."

Santana went into the house. The home was lovely and filled with pictures of Brittany, Kelly and their family.

"You raised a beautiful family." Santana said.

"Thank you sweetheart, you are the reason, they came into my life. You did the right thing by refusing to turn me all those years ago. I was able to have humanity like you wanted me to and Kelly, god rest her soul and I raised two children who needed parents. I have lived a good life." Brittany said.

Santana came near her, "I still love you and you are still beautiful". Santana kissed the old human women passionately. Brittany wept and said.

"I amazed that your love for me has not died even though I'm an old human." Brittany said.

"I was once human and I continue loving the humans from that life." Santana said.

"Besides no one ever forgets their true love." Santana said stroking Brittany's white hair.

The two visited for awhile and said their goodbyes.

That would be the last time, Santana would see Brittany S. Pierce. Two years later, she received the call that Brittany had passed from a stroke. Her surviving friends planned to met her in the cemetery the night following Brittany's funeral.

Dave, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Puck and Lauren gathered around Brittany's grave all of them were 78 years old and they knew they would be dead in the next several years and it would be their legacy that would be carried onto Haley and Jason Chang, Kevin Hummel-Anderson, Delia Hudson, Beth Corcoran, and Braden Evans to be the human contacts for Santana. All of them were trained in vampire knowledge and became members of the GVN. Brittany's own children, Jeremy and Tiffany would never know that their mother's first love Santana was a vampire.

The elderly GVN members were sitting on lawn chairs near the grave with lanterns awaiting Santana. Mercedes say a figure coming down the hill. It was Santana

Santana was devastated at the death of her first love and she cried a lot during the trip to Lima. She remembered Brittany saying how her humanity was a gift and she was grateful to Santana for not turning her.

Tears streamed down her face as she reunited with the group at the grave. They let Santana be alone at the grave. She got on her knees and laid a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm here Brittany, your memories will be an eternal gift to me for how ever long I may live even if it is for eternity." Santana said.

"Thank you Brittany and I hope wherever you are. You are happy." Santana said.

She stood up and said, "Goodbye sweetheart."

She turned around and started walking. She smiled. She felt that she and Brittany were now fully at peace. Brittany lived a human life and Santana now had peace to continue on with her vampire existence.


End file.
